$\left(5x + 1\right)^2 = \ ?$
Answer: $= \left(5x + 1\right)\left(5x + 1\right)$ $= 5x \cdot \left(5x + 1\right) + 1 \cdot \left(5x + 1\right)$ $= \left( 5x \cdot 5x \right) + \left( 5x \cdot 1 \right) + \left( 1 \cdot 5x \right) + \left( 1 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 25x^2 + \left( 5x \cdot 1 \right) + \left( 1 \cdot 5x \right) + \left( 1 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 25x^2 + \left( 5x + 5x \right) + \left( 1 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 25x^2 + 10x + \left( 1 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 25x^2 + 10x + 1$